What if ? Coppernite Joined XForce
by coppernite
Summary: It's one of the 'What If' titles, based off of a character that I created in another story. I also included a discontinued character. Rating's just to be safe, though I doubt it's needed. The result of staying up too late one night. This is a one time


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters and what-not of Marvel. I only own Coppernite and the story.

**Also Important:** Adam X (The Xtreme) is a currently discontinued character of Marvel's. I happened to think he was a pretty cool character, so I gathered my comic books together, and then summarized him from his appearances and what was written about him. Coppernite is a character that I'm in the middle of using for another story, but decided to do this anyway. It takes place as on of the 'What if...' titles. In this case, it's what if Coppernite joined up with X-Force instead of the X-Men? Adam was never a member of any of these, but was considered to be an X-foe, even though he helped Shatterstar in an issue, and Scott's grandfather Phillip in another. This is written in Cable's point of view, after a battle with Mr. Sinister.

* * *

When Adam first joined the team, he was aloof, untrusting, and when he got angry, he'd become powerful... and very deadly. Yet, he always had a melancholy air around him. He'd been with the team for a few years when Coppernite joined. They became as close as can be. Not as lovers though, but as brother and sister. They looked up to each other, but were protective at the same time. It was like they traded off who was the older sibling, each caring more about the well being of the other than themselves.

"Stay out of my way!" Mr. Sinister said, throwing her into the air. She landed twenty feet away in a crumpled heap, not moving.

"No," Adam said in disbelief, "NO!" He ran screaming towards Mr. Sinister from the other side.

Ever since she joined, he hadn't lost his temper nearly as badly as before. If fact, I'd never seen him loose it the way he did at that moment. How he could tell she wasn't faking it the way she did sometimes, I didn't know. Adam ran towards Mr. Sinister intending to kill him, and who ever tried to stop him.

"Wait, Adam X, you can't harm me like one of your brothers can. But you wouldn't know would you. You have no idea who your family is, do you. I could tell you what you want to know, just join me for a little while, not long." Mr. Sinister said, trying to calm him down.

"Never, I don't care about that!" Adam shouted, continuing to attack.

Mr. Sinister disappeared into a personal portal, leaving Adam standing alone. Turning around, he came running full speed to where we stood around her. As he approached, we could all feel our blood begin to burn slightly, such was the power coming off of him, but none of us dared to say anything. For we were all cut somewhere from the battle, and all it took was a thought and he could have killed us all on the spot easily. Kneeling down on one knee next to her, he brushed a piece of hair away from her face.

"Copps?" He asked in a soft, husky voice.

It was his special nickname for her; she didn't allow anyone else to call her that, only him. But there was no reply. She just laid there, the way she had fallen and barely breathing. He gently picked up her right hand, held it between both of his, and closed his eyes in concentration. Our blood returned to normal at once, as he put all his energy and will into one thing, igniting the electrolytes in her still oxygenated blood. He had never used his gift like this before. To heal. To warm. Instead, it had always been a weapon. He was the older sibling.

"Adam, you're going to kill yourself with the strain. She's barely alive." I said to him softly. "Look, even her healing factor isn't working, and you're in no shape to be doing this either."

He just glared up at me through watery eyes. In all my time knowing him, I'd never seem him shed tears, never even come close. Now it seemed as if his heart would break. We all went to another part of the battlefield, not too far away, but still enough to give them their privacy. Two hours later I went to go check on them. His stiff figure had slumped over a little, and he was panting as if he had just run a race. I could tell something was wrong immediately.

"Adam, you're pushing yourself too far. You're exhausted, and if you don't stop, you'll kill yourself trying to save her." I told him in a firm, but gentle tone.

He didn't acknowledge my presence at all. His eyes were open, but they seemed to look of in the distance. I knew what I said was harsh, but the truth was that while I hated to loose any member of my team; to loose two would be worse than loosing one. Suddenly, he fell over onto his side. Eyes closed and barely breathing, the rest of the team came running over. We all stood there for a brief moment, unsure of what we had just seen. He had put all his life energy into keeping her alive, and left hardly enough for himself.

"Adam?" We heard a hoarse voice whisper.

Looking at her, we found Coppernite almost completely healed, her healing factor almost done, and she was starting to sit up. Looking to her right, she caught sight of his prone figure, his chest only just rising with each slow, shallow breath. She must have known what he did, because she didn't ask us what had happened to him. Standing up, she half ran the few feet between them, then sat down next to him, her feet tucked under her and off to the side. I signaled to the others to follow me.

"Come on, guys, lets go find out what's keeping transportation." I said in a quiet voice.

They followed me back to where we were resting, and Shatterstar made a call through the radio asking what the delay was. Domino nodded her head in their direction, and glancing back, I saw her place his head on her lap, then begin to stroke his long blonde hair. She didn't say anything, but I could see tears running down her face. Another first.

"Adam," she whispered after a while, her voice heavy with sorrow. She continued to stroke his hair as he began to stir.

"Who" He asked, his weak voice scarcely audible, sounding as if it hadn't been used in ages.

"Me." Coppernite replied, cutting him off, still sounding sad but soothing.

"Copps? Is that you?" He asked, his voice getting a little stronger. He opened his eyes to see who was holding his head.

"Yes," she said smiling sadly. Her orange eyes sparkled with the unshed tears she had stopped once he opened his eyes. "It's me."

"Glad to see you back in the land of the living." He said, smiling back.

"Thank you," she said, "but it cost you dearly; you nearly killed yourself pulling a stunt like that. I was able to heal, but what about you? You can't heal as quickly as me." Coppernite continued, sounding slightly angry. It was her turn to be the protective older sibling.

"I had to." Adam stated simply. "You weren't healing at all, so I did what was needed. I still heal faster than others from your world. " He finished.

"I know." She smiled at him. She couldn't stay angry at him, even if she wanted to. "Can you stand alright?" She asked after a brief pause.

"One way to find out." He said as he started to sit up.

My attention was brought back to them when I had heard her start talking to him. From the corner of my eye I watched as she helped him up, and then let him lean on her as they slowly made their way towards us. This was another unusual sight; Adam didn't usually allow others to help him. But then this wasn't that surprising considering how close the two of them were. About fifteen minutes later, transportation arrived.

* * *

Okay, that was my little story that I thought up and wrote last night; let me know what you think. 


End file.
